Tú, Yo y El lago
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: Ryota,Mitsui,Hana y...¿Rukawa?... vacaciones... un viaje...y...nuevos amigos... HanaXRuXMitsuiXRyota... el primero que escribo de Slam Dunk... Tenganme Paciencia...
1. Día 0, y El Comienzo!

**Hola este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Slam Dunk espero que les guste.**

**Atención: los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen a mi, sino que a Takehiko Inoue.**

**A la Gente que no le gusta la pareja Rukawa/Hanamichi… lo siento pero esto no les va a gustar.**

**Prólogo**

Comenzaba el verano, eran días muy soleados y el club de basketball había planeado desde hace meses un viaje a una cabaña que tenia la madre de Mitsui a las orillas de un lago; iban Akagi, Mitsui, Hanamichi ,Ryota ,Kogure y por ultimo aquel chico inadaptado y poco social… si, ese es Kaede Rukawa… el chico no se dejaba de preguntar _"por que había aceptado aquella estúpida invitación, el era el insociable…", _pero muy al fondo de sus pensamientos sabia porque lo había hecho… por su pelirrojo… si era el momento perfecto de atacar, porque desde hace algunos días aquella mosca muerta de Haruko (N/A: jajaja si ella me ce horrible, disculpen para quienes les agrada pero es mi pensamiento)se mostraba mas interesada hacia Hanamichi como nunca lo había hecho… _"estúpida"…_ pensaba él, y como no le gustaba perder, ese no era el momento de hacerlo y menos quería perder a Hanamichi ante una estúpida como lo era Haruko.

Si ese era el momento perfecto con la mosca muerta alejados de ellos durante una semana, todo podía pasar, claro si se lo proponía...

**DÍA 0**

El tren partía a las 7:00 a.m. por lo que tendría que levantarse temprano, con lo perezoso que era… le resultaría un poco difícil.

RIGN-RING-RING – sonaba aquel molesto reloj despertador a las 6:00 a.m., el volumen se encontraba al máximo, pero aun así no había señal de que Rukawa se inmutara a despertar- RING-RIGN-RING…- continuaba sonando… pero el reloj quedo en el suelo cuando accidentalmente Rukawa lanzó un manotazo y lo boto de la mesita de noche, después que sucediera esto, comenzó a sonar otro despertador, pero esta vez era el de la tele, para romperlo tendría que pararse_… "¿lo ignorare?"… _pensaba para sí. Hasta que recordó porque los había dejado programado en día sábado… era el día en el que viajaría… y el comienzo de su plan.

Perezosamente se levanto, _"todavía le quedaba tiempo"…_ pensaba el chico, pero si quería cumplir la primera etapa de su plan debería ir rápido a la estación. Después de bañarse con agua fría para despertar mejor, salio de la ducha solo con una toalla, la cual solamente tapaba su masculinidad (N/A: como desearía ser esa toalla…) y fue hasta su habitación, allí busco unos calzoncillos, pantalones azules oscuros y una polera blanca, por si acaso dejo afuera una chaqueta que hacia juego con sus pantalones. Miro el reloj, eran las 6:30, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida.

Al llegar a la estación eran las 6:45 (¿como llego tan rápido, fácil, con tal de decirles que el pobre conductor quedo con problemas físicos y psicológicos). Todavía le quedaba tiempo así que se sentó en un asiento a espera, no veía a nadie conocido, por lo que se aburrió y se quedo dormido. Un rato después sintió que lo zamarreaban iba a abrir los ojos para decirles algunas cuantas verdades al estúpido que le estaba haciendo eso, pero se topo con los bellos ojos café de su querido Hana.

Rukawa: que rayos estas haciendo estupido- dijo como siempre para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hanamichi- suéltame

Hanamichi: no creas que quería tocarte –eso llego al corazón de Ru, ya que lo dijo de una forma muy dura- te estábamos buscando- decía molesto- el tren ya va a partir- dijo tomando la mano de Rukawa y salieron corriendo, a Rukawa sin querer mostró un poco de sonrojo, pero al darse cuenta volvió a su mirada fría e inexpresiva, lo cual le costo un poco.

Dentro del tren Rukawa se sentó solo, puesto que creía que era mucho milagro haber sido invitado con ellos, pero mejor así para el, tendría mas tiempo para analizar lo sucedido y aclara un poco su tan confundida mente. Paso poco tiempo antes de que llegara alguien a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Mitsui: Rukawa…- dijo aquel joven mirándolo fríamente a los ojos- necesito hablar contigo.

Rukawa: si, claro siéntate –dijo no amable pero tampoco molesto- de que se trata.

Mitsui: ¿es cierto que hace un tiempo estabas…-enmudeció por un momento y luego dijo rápidamente como si esto evitara que lo golpearan-…saliendo con Haruko?

Rukawa: si es cierto- a Mitsui se le abrieron los ojos como platos y Rukawa solamente dio un suspiro.

**-------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------**

**DOS MECES ATRÁS**

Hace unos días estaba saliendo con Haruko. ¿Por qué lo hacia?... si eso tenia respuesta… creyó haber encontrado a la chica ideal. Pero un día iba caminando por la calle y al mirar al lado, se encontraba su supuesta "novia" con un tipo despreciable, que ni siquiera se le podía llegar hasta los talones, pero para mas remate se estaban besando, no sintió ningún dolor por lo visto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a llevarse sorpresas despreciables como esas. Al otro día termino con Haruko, esta lloraba como loca pero aquellas lagrimas no producían ningún efecto en Rukawa sino que con cada lágrima que botaba la aborrecía cada vez mas. Desde ese entonces pasaron unos días y sintió cierta atracción hacia cierto pelirrojo, cada vez que trataba acercarse hacia el Hanamichi lo miraba con cara de odio, debería ser por que había hecho pasar un mal rato a Haruko y por supuesto que también lo odiaba por que había salido con ella antes que él.

Por eso si veía a Haruko cerca de Hanamichi se llenaba de odio por dentro pensando de que esa "putita" podía hacerle daño a su Hana, ya que Hana es mucho mas sensible que el.

**-------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------**

Mitsui: bueno, he notado…- decía lentamente le chico.

Rukawa: rápido por favor- dijo con un tono que sonaba más bien molesto

Mitsui: si mi teoría es correcta- decía lentamente como, para darle suspenso pero al mirar la cara de Rukawa siguió rápidamente- creo que Hanamichi te gusta.

Rukawa:_ "mierda que hago ahora… me ha descubierto, podré confiar en el…"- _pensaba histérico Rukawa mientras que salio otra voz dentro de él… seria su**_… ¿conciencia?_**

Conciencia Rukawa: _"Sabes que puedes confiar en el"_

Rukawa: "_si pero si me traiciona… me ha pasado ant…"_

Conciencia Rukawa: (interrumpiendo) _"tienes que aprender a confiar"_

Rukawa: _"esta bien…"_

Conciencia Rukawa: _"entonces me iré… hasta luego"_

Rukawa: _"no espera…"_

Conciencia Rukawa: _"que… por favor rápido_"

Rukawa: _"¿conoces a algún psicólogo?"_

Conciencia Rukawa: _"déjate de estupideces… Chao"._

Después de este extraño trance…

Mitsui: entonces… ¿algo en tu defensa?- reiteraba Mitsui al darse cuenta de que Rukawa no le prestaba atención.

Rukawa: suspirando- ¿puedo confiar en ti?- Mitsui solo asintió con la cabeza- si – dijo en voz baja Rukawa- me gusta Sakuragi- decía apretando su mano, tenia miedo nunca había tenido algo parecido a un amigo en el cual podía confiar, pero Mitsui parecía ser el amigo perfecto.

Mitsui: gracias por confiar en mi- decía dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- y dejarme ser tu amigo.

Rukawa asintió con la cabeza. Después Mitsui se marcho a su asiento.

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 p.m. ya deberían estar por llegar. Pasados una hora llegaron a la cabaña de la mama de Mitsui era muy linda… era de dos pisos, arriba había un pasillo y 5 habitaciones para cada lado del pasillo y dos baños en los extremos, en la planta baja había una cocina americana, una sala de estar y un baño para invitados, atrás de la cabaña había una terraza.

El primer día no pudo llevar a cabo su plan… aun que para su mala suerte con todo lo que había pasado con Mitsui en el tren… su plan se le fue de la cabeza… pero ya encontraría otro, total lo meno que le faltaba era imaginación, pero ahora contaba con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo, Mitsui.

**Cualquier comentario, duda, etc. Seran recividos.**

**Gracias a mi Piri-chan.anti.kikio y a **

**mimi tachikawa77**


	2. ¿Celos o es mi idea?

**Anteriormente…**

El primer día no pudo llevar a cabo su plan… aun que para su mala suerte con todo lo que había pasado con Mitsui en el tren… su plan se le fue de la cabeza… pero ya encontraría otro, total lo meno que le faltaba era imaginación, pero ahora contaba con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo, Mitsui…

**Capitulo 2: ¿Celoso…o es mi idea?**

**DÍA 1: DOMINGO**

No había podido dormir mucho pensando en un plan pero no se le pudo ocurrir ninguno… a lo mejor necesitaba un poco de ayuda, la que obtendría de su amigo.

Por la mañana se despertó, algo raro en el, pero no se sentía con sueño, se cambio de ropa, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una polera. Bajo a desayunar había alguien sentado en la mesa era… Mitsui, los demás al parecer aun no despertaban, se preparo una taza de café y se sentó al lado de Mitsui ese parecía el momento perfecto para hablar con el por lo que necesitaba.

Mitsui: buenos días, ¿como amaneciste?- dijo de muy buen humor.

Rukawa: bien, gracias por preguntar…- quería pedirle que lo ayudara, pero no sabía como se sentía raro… nunca había necesitado de ayuda de otra persona que no sea él.

Mitsui: Rukawa ¿necesitas algo?- dijo el joven al ver el aspecto de su amigo.

Rukawa: si…-respondió lentamente el chico- yo quería saber… si tu…

Mitsui: si yo te puedo ayudar con Hanamichi…-dijo en tono serio terminando la frase que iba a decir, por el cual Rukawa supuso que no quería, pero luego le dedico una linda sonrisa- claro que te voy a ayudar, Ru…

Rukawa miro extrañado… "Ru" sonaba lindo… pero… era raro.

Mitsui: deberías a empezar a sonreír un poco más, en realidad a demostrar un poco tus sentimientos a lo mejor eso lo atraería.

De pronto Rukawa se sintió rodeado por unos brazos, era calido y acogedor el correspondió el abrazo… sin darse cuenta que atrás de el se encontraba mirando Hanamichi, estaba atónito con unos ojos como plato observando lo que sucedía entre ellos, Mitsui se había percatado de que alguien venia bajando por las escaleras, podía ser Hanamichi a que así lo abrazo aunque, para Mitsui ese era más que un abrazo… ese iba con un sentimiento incluido…

Mitsui: Ru- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- no mires hacia atrás pero...

Rukawa: ya lo sé- estas palabras causaron estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Mitsui - esta Hana…

Mitsui asintió con la cabeza, podía ver cierto punto de ira en la cara de Hanamichi, pero este solamente cerro los ojos y se fue a la terraza. Cuando los dos pusieron termino al abrazo y se separaron, Mitsui fue a despertar a Ryota y los demás para poder ir al lago , pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando…

Mitsui: ¿que es esto?- grito asombrado, la imagen que vio no era otra mas que… el capitán Akagi… acostado con Kogure… cerro rápidamente la puerta y después salio Akagi para darle una razón.

Akagi: Lo siento Mitsui, ayer recibí una mala noticia-suspiro- mi hermana, Haruko- las lagrimas comenzaban a corre por las mejillas de Akagi pero los brazos de cierto personaje que hasta ese momento había permanecido en la cama lo rodearon por las caderas tratando de animarlo-ha sufrido un accidente(N/A: yo odio a Haruko, así que espero que ni con cirugía quede bien(habré sido muy mala?)), y Kogure trato de animarme, entonces… terminamos…confesando nuestros sentimientos-dijo rápidamente, pero un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas-pero no te preocupes, Kogure y yo volveremos a la ciudad para ir a ver a mi hermana y también para aclarar lo que nos a ocurrido- Mitsui solamente asintió, todavía estaba asombrado por lo que vio, pero no insistió en que se quedaran.

Eso fue lo que le dijo el capitán, antes de marcharse.

**-----------------------------Horas Más Tarde-------------------------**

Mitsui: vamos chicos- gritaba Mitsui desde el primer piso mirando el reloj… eran las 3:50, iban a ir al lago caminando, no quedaba muy lejos, pero si no se apuraban perderían todo el día- apúrense.

El primero que bajo era Rukawa, Mitsui había quedado atontado viéndolo, pero realmente, se veía demasiado guapo, llevaba puesto un traje de baño, parecido a un short, de color azul oscuro con una línea celeste a un lado, junto con una polera blanca, la que le quedaba un poco ajustada por lo tanto se marcaban un poco esos músculos que… (N/A: mejor no escribo más º/º).

Rukawa: me veo mal…-dijo el chico preocupado al ver como lo miraba Mitsui

Mitsui: no, para nada- dijo moviendo la cabeza para así también alejar todo… "mal pensamiento" que estaba pasando por ahí.

Luego bajaron Hanamichi y Ryota, entonces marcharon al lago, Mitsui y Rukawa ya habían llegado pero atrás se quedaba Ryota, con cierto pelirrojo que causa estremecimiento en Rukawa, el pelirrojo se veía enojado o pensativo como quieran, mientras que el otro hablaba seriamente, quizás de un problemas mas grave de lo que creen, el corazón del pelirrojo había tomado un rumbo distinto al que quería la razón, ya que ciertos sucesos lo habían cambiado del todo, incluso su humor.

El pelinegro observaba por el rabillo del ojo a los que se acercaban, pero fijaba mas su atención en el pelirrojo, quería saber lo que pensaba el molesto pelirrojo.

"_arggg, maldito Mitsui, por que estará tan cerca de Rukawa, abra sido por lo que conversaron ayer en el tren… sabia que debía haber parado la oreja-_se regañaba el pelirrojo-_a lo mejor por eso abra cambiado tanto… ahora sonríe mas, eso le sienta bien, deberla sonreír mas, pero no con ese idiota… sino CONMIGO!...o a…lo mejor… ellos… Arggg maldición, no, no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo"_

Bien lo ultimo no lo había molestado, pero si inquietado y confundido aun mas sus sentimiento, que ahora habían empezado a aflorar, por una frase que le dijo Ryota y seguía percutiendo en su mente… "_ESTAS CELOSO… O ES MI IDEA…" _a lo mejor era eso… tenia que comprobarlo de alguna manera…

Hanimichi: Mitsui!- grito, para llamar la atención del ese pelinegro que estaba asechando a la persona que lo enredaba.

Mitsui: que ocurre Sakuragi- decía saliendo de las aguas del lago.

Hanamichi: necesito hablar contigo…-dijo serio, tanto que era preocupante, tomándolo por el brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia un lugar donde no puedan escuchar los otros dos.

Mitsui: si que quieres…- decía tranquilamente pero a la vez extrañado por su comportamiento.

Hanamichi: que…-decía nervioso- q-que… pa-pasa entre tu y…- se detuvo a Hana a pensar en lo que diría- que pasa entre tu y RUKAWA- lo ultimo lo grito… y afortunadamente se lo había llevado

Tan lejos que no lo alcanzaron a escuchar

Mitsui: por que preguntas…

Hanamichi: yo… este…- decia tartamudeando, muy nervioso

Mitsui: no será… ¬¬ que estas un poquitin celoso…

Hanamichi: yo celoso… te equivocas… ¡¡¡EL GRAN TENSAI NUCA ESTARA CELOSO!- y se marcho murmurando unas palabras incoherentes… "_Arggg… Maldito… Odio… Mitsui…Rukawa"_… eso podía juntarse y hacer una oración… pero no quería adelantarse, volvio junto a su amigo y le contó lo sucedió… con esto se les ocurrió una idea…para saber la verdad sobre lo que pasa en la cabeza de Hanamichi.

**-------------------En La Cabaña Horas Más Tarde------------------**

**Alguien dijo que los curados son impulsivos, etc. Etc. Pero eso si… NUNCA MIENTEN**

Desde afuera de la casa se escuchaban brindis, risas y estupideces por doquier… todos pensarían que esa bulla la causaban veintenas de personas, pero se equivocan, era Hanamichi y Ryota… a quienes se les podrían llamar "pasto seco"(N/A: O.O), pero los que permanecían bien solamente reían de las estupideces que decían sus amigos…

Ya mas entrada la noche… era hora de llevar a cabo el plan, Mitsui se encargaría de llevar a Ryota a su cuarto y entretenerlo un poco para que se quedara dormido, tarea que no iba a ser fácil aunque podía dejarlo encerrado… pero de todos modos no quería estar abajo… temía de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir.

Abajo se encontraba Hanamichi y Rukawa sentados en el sofá más grande…

Hanamichi: zorro… hip… tu sabes… hip… que te odio…- decía entre cortado, acercándose cada vez mas a la cara de Rukawa… la cual ardía cada vez mas, mostrando un rojo en sus mejillas, ese color le sentaba bien.

Rukawa: si lo sé- decía tratando de mantener la cordura, y no besarlo con pasión para demostrarle que lo amaba y cuanto lo amaba.

Hanamichi: pero en el fondo de mi… hip… cucharón…-decía poniéndose colorado, la cerveza o ¿estaba sonrojado por lo que diría?- yo he… hip…estado celoso… de Mitsui…de Haruko…hip… Rukawa-había empezado a gritar- yo…hip- unas lagrimas corrían por su cara…- yo…-decía mirándolo a los ojos- te…hip!-esto lo comenzaba a poner nervioso-te…

Rukawa: ¡quieres decirlo de una puta vez!- grito, la situación le incomodaba, tenia tan cerca a Hanamichi que podía sentir su aliento acariciar su boca incitándolo a que lo besara, no resistió más, lo tomo por la cintura lo comenzó a acercar, pero Hanamichi apresuro las cosas y lo beso era tierno… pero el sabor a cerveza, lo hacia dudar… Hanamichi recordara lo que ocurrió… al separarse…

Hanamichi: maldito zorro… hip!... te amo- decía abrazándolo… y sin esperar se quedo dormido en sus brazos…

Rukawa suspiro y lo cargo en su espalda para llevar al dormitorio en el que estaba, lo recostó sobre las mantas y lo abrigo con una frazada, mirando por última ves a su amor desde el umbral de la puerta, salio de la habitación y entro en la de él.

_¿Hanamichi recordaría ese beso…? _Pensaba Rukawa acariciándose los labios, tratando de recordar ese beso con sabor a cerveza, pero aun así que no había dejado de ser dulce.

La Historia Continuara…

**No sé como habrán encontrado este capitulo… pero de todas maneras quiero agradecer a piri-chan.anti-kikio , Ran-k , ****Shadir****kaehana9**** , Nian , ****mimi tachikawa77**** , AGUILA FANEL.**

**Que gracias a ustedes obtengo la inspiración… MUCHAS GRACIAS (. ) **


	3. Sin Nombre xD no se me ocurre

**Disculpen por la demora, miren que entre la pruebas y la falta de inspiración (mi musa se fue ToT y ni siquiera tengo idea de que era ¬¬#), es mas difícil escribir… bueno, espero que este capitulo no ls decepcione…. **

**Atención: los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen a mí solo la idea de encerrarlos en una cabaña (y ni siquiera se si eso no lo habían echo antes) :( pero bueno sigo aun con la idea loca xD**

**_-blaablñañ-_ pensamientos**

**-**blaablñañ-** conversaciones **

**DÍA LUNES... POR LA MADRUGADA**

**_-Donde estoy…-_** se preguntaba un pelirrojo, la cabeza le martillaba pero no era razón para no saber donde se encontraba… no estaba ni en su casa… ni tampoco en la cabaña de Mitsui… pero estaba tendido en una cama y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor … al parpadear sintió un portazo y al ver de quien se trataba se llevo una impresión… era Rukawa… entonces… como nunca sintió ganas de… de… eh… como se le podía llamar a esa sensación… era parecido a la que sentía antes cuando estaba con Haruko… mmm…incluso podía decirse que mas fuerte… pero ya se le había olvidado el nombre de ello… después lo pensaría

De pronto sintió como algo cambio a su alrededor… había llegado la luz… pero…ahora **el** se encontraba **sobre** **Rukawa**, sentado a horcadas…sujetando las manos del pequeño Kitsune por encima de su cabeza… sus caras estaban solo a centímetro de distancia… sentía su aliento… pero no se encontraban en esa posición porque le fuera a pegar a Kaede ni nada por el estilo, sino que estaban ehmm… en esa posición… ejem… un poco extraña… siendo ellos dos chicos… a los cuales no le interesaban… eh… los chicos?... mmm o no?...

De pronto pensó en el abrazo de Mitsui a Ru sinceramente ya no quería pensar en eso… los celos que tuvo con Mitsui… y los que antes había sentido de Haruko… porque eso ya lo tenia claro…

**FlAsH bAcK**

Se había enterado por sus amigos… pero sobre todo por Yohei, ya que los otros tuvieron miedo de decírselo y de no seguir viviendo para contarlo… pero Mito salio vivito después de decir a Hanamichi que Haruko estaba saliendo… con Rukawa…

Aunque suene como milagro que Yohei Mito allá salido con todas sus extremidades en su cuerpo como corresponde… ya que la explosión que causo el pelirrojo fue peor que la mismísima Ayako con un abanico gigante intentando separar a Hanamichi de Rukawa (en una pelea, obvio)…

Después de eso… el pelirrojo había caído en una depresión… aunque nadie creía que le afectaría tanto… los días siguiente se le podía encontrar a Hanamichi en cualquier bar de por ahí… un lamentable suceso…

Pero luego de haber sido encontrado y sacado de esos sitio de mala muerte por Yohei… el pelirrojo tuvo una exhaustiva búsqueda en su interior… era cierto que en toda su vida desde que lo había conocido se había llevado como el perro y el gato con rukawa solo por la culpa de Haruko… y ahora que lo analizaba desde esa perspectiva… sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana a la luna que se asomaba… nunca había tenido o sentido odio hacia Rukawa… incluso debería estarle agradecido porque gracias a el que se había mantenido en el equipo… como un reto personal… ahora que lo analizaba bien… no se sentía celoso de rukawa… se sentía celoso… de Haruko??

Aunque nunca lo quiso admitir solo una persona se había dado cuenta de eso… una sola… la cual le podía ayudar…

**fIn FlAsH bAcK**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hanamichi volvió a besar esa boca… no quería arrepentirse después, no por lo que estaba haciendo… sino porque nunca se hubiera perdonado el no haberlo hecho mientras tenia la oportunidad … el beso en un principio fue tímido… para luego pasar a demostrar las cosas que Hanamichi no quería ver… convirtiéndose en un fogoso y desesperado beso … como si nunca volviera a hacerlo… la boca de Hana… pedía torpemente permiso de entrar en la otra para hacer el beso más profundo …en la boca de Kaede… lamiendo el labio inferior del chico que se encontraba bajo él… aunque el labio inferior del Kitsune no era el mismo que había probado sentado junto a él en el sillón hace horas atrás… no era suave… era más bien… rasposo?... al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de diferentes cosas… primero que nada que hacia el besando un ¿cojín?... teniendo sueños insanos o mejor dicho impropios con el Kitsune… y con un dolor de cabeza increíble… con sabor a cerveza en su boca… con otro sabor indescriptible, podía señalarlo como un néctar de los dioses, probablemente… pero lo peor de todo era un pequeño problema que amenazaba con romper sus pantalones (N/A: jajaja xD deben pensar de que se trata cierto?)

Luego de perezosamente levantarse y buscar un toalla… se dirigió al baño con todos los ánimos de "liberar" a su pequeño problema y amigo… porque sino lo hacia pronto… aparte de romper su pantalón (lo cual creía imposible ya que eran unos jeans) le dolería como nunca…

Ya cerca del baño se podía escuchar la regadera sonar, de seguro alguien se estaba duchando… sin pensarlo entro en el baño… y la imagen que observo a continuación no solo le provoco una hemorragia nasal… sino que también un lindo sonrojo en su piel y si cave mencionarlo su pequeño amigo se veía cada vez más emocionado con lo que estaba presenciando … en la ducha se encontraba Rukawa… como dios lo envió al mundo… con pequeñas gotas cayendo de la regadera… recorriendo su piel…su cuerpo… su nívea piel …al ver su cara noto que tenia un pequeño sonrojo y sus labios entre abiertos de un color carmesí … sin pensarlo dos veces Hanamichi salio corriendo de allí, antes de que su pequeño amigo lo comenzara a dominar y terminar cometiendo una locura… la cual le parecía muy atractiva… demasiado para su gusto… pero demasiado…

El chico dentro de la ducha no supo que había sido todo eso… porque solamente sintió un portazo y que recordara no la había dejado abierta, como para que se cerrara con el viento… pero no le dio mucha importancia y dejo de extrañarse por cosas así…

Hanamichi entro en la pieza y cerro rápidamente la puerta dejándose caer al piso, mientras que en su mente se repetía la escena antes vista…, pero es que parecía un ángel… su cuerpo era… tan bonito… si llego a la conclusión de que era un ángel caído… su ángel caído…

Quería seguir analizando a las imágenes que tenia de Kaede en su mente hasta que su "pequeño" amigo le recordó que debía ayudarle sino deseaba sentir dolor… enojado por la situación Hana no tuvo otro consuelo que su preciada mano… **_-que problema-_** … pero cuando empezó con los movimientos sobre su gusanote… como un día lo había llamado Ryota después de un entrenamiento y un "pequeño" problema con su "amigo"… volvieron a su mente los recuerdo del sueño… muy claros… y también el beso que le dio a Ru en el sillón…

Pero ya después de haber terminado con su ardua labor, se sacó la ropa y se puso su pijama para acostarse sobre las sabanas de la cama, dio vuelta el cojín que había baboseado completo por creer que era el Kitsune, se puso a pensar en que iba hacer necesitaba ayuda… demasiada ayuda… debía poner su mente en funcionamiento… para saber que le diría a Ryota para que le ayude

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Debería ser temprano… el sol llegaba de lleno en su cara y tenia u poco de frió, a pesar de ser verano… se levanto pesadamente, y sintió un gran dolor de cabeza…

-- nunca más tomo- decía para si mismo… sujetándose una mano con la cabeza- hasta abril… (N/A: hasta abril… Hasta abril otra botella, para los que no entendieron)

Terminado de decir eso se cambio de ropa y bajo al primer piso… en un sillón se encontraba sentado Ryota, al parecer andaba en la misma que el aunque no de todas… porque que el supiera Ryochin no se le movía el piso con alguien que creías odiar con todo tu ser. Giro un poco la cabeza y vio a Mitsui hablando con Rukawa, animadamente… demasiado para su gusto… (ù.ú, grr). Comenzó a recodar cuando encontró a esos dos abrazados cuando bajo… debía admitirlo, se sentía muy celoso…, también de la conversación que tuvo con Mitsui… pero ese maldito no lo había besado …aun… muajajajaaja pero… no tenia que darlo por hecho… esos estaban muy amigos…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iban a ir al lago pero antes de salir necesitaba decirle a Ryoma todo lo que le pasaba… no muy seguro de cómo Ryochin reaccionaria ante lo que le tenia que decir…el chico había estado colgado de Ayako durante largo tiempo… pero al parecer ya había dejado de insistirle a la chica de cabellos rizados…

--Ryota necesito hablar contigo… es urgente… **_uhh que miedo_**…- dijo Hanamichi desde un asiento en la terraza-.

--claro no hay problema- dijo en chico sentándose a un lado de el- **_que raro… debe ser por lo que le dije de Rukawa… y de que se sentía celoso… en que lió me metí?-_**

-- etto… Ryochin… tu que piensas sobre las relaciones homosexuales…**_ uhh ya me metí en esto- _**pensó nervioso Hana-.

-- pues yo pienso que están bien… no tengo mayores problemas con ellas… **_sobre todo ahora por lo que siento por … uhmmm_** Por qué preguntas?-.

-- es que yo**_…como se me hace difícil esto no?..._** es que me siento confundido- termino diciendo…soltando un pesado suspiro-.

-ahh… **_ahh-_** dijo simplemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi estaba nervioso… demasiado nervioso para verlo jugar con sus manos…- pero puedes confiar en mi eso tenlo por seguro…-.

--gracias…- el color de la cara de Hanamichi superaba mil veces del que tenia su cara- **_ahora lo digo… rápido y sin parar…_** esquetengounproblemaporquecreoquemesientoatraidoporloschicos **_listo ya lo dije… que bien se siente_**- pensó aliviado-.

-- **_entonces… uhmmm pensé que iba a ser más difícil hablar después del tema con él…_** esta bien Hana… no tienes de que preocuparte… te voy a contar mi historia…- comenzó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos estilo chibi- te contare la historia de una pequeño niño llamado ryota…(suspiro) yo después de un largo tiempo de rechazos por parte de la mayoría de las chicas de la ciudad… snif… creí encontrar a la indicada… aquella bella chica morena… manager del equipo… pero no fue así… ella era solamente otra arpía traicionera que te rompe el corazón…snif,snif…(N/A: a mi me agrada Ayako… pero en este fic la necesito así… lo siento hasta a mi me da pena usarla así…:()… así… que en medio de penurias… me di cuenta de que realmente no me gustaba tanto como yo creía… era más como una hermana para mi…-suspiro de forma larga- entonces este chico un día por la tarde se dio cuenta de que le gustaba otra persona desde hace mas tiempo del que el creía… y esa persona no era …ehhhm… como te lo digo… igual a las demás…-.

--e-era ¿un chico?...- pregunto algo confundido Hanamichi-.

-- si era un chico... en un principio… aquel guapo joven no sabia que hacer… se sentía confundido… al igual que tu… pero llego a una conclusión…- continuaba el relato Ryota dándose cuenta de cómo Hanamichi asentía a cada momento que hablaba… como diciéndole que también pasaba por eso…- que lo que pensaba sobre aquel chico no estaba mal… incluso llegando a darse ánimos para decir a cierta persona lo que sentía…-.

-- entonces que te paso… ¿lo lograste?¿aquel chico te correspondió?... ¿Quién era ese chico? Dímelo!- le interrumpió Hanamichi completamente animado al darse cuanta de que también había la posibilidad de que tuviese una oportunidad-.

-- no Hana… no me resulto… el chico no me correspondió…-dijo respondiendo a las preguntas del pelirrojo… dudando en responder la ultima- y el chico era…-dio un suspiro resignado- era Hasashi…-.

--ohh- en la cara de Hanamichi no podía caber mas asombro- pero porque?-.

-- jajaja es que me dijo que en estos momentos tenia que terminar algunas cosas…- dijo con ambiente pensativo hasta que…- y… dime Hana… jejejeje ¬¬ ¿Quién te gusta a ti?...- termino diciendo con un tono pícaro…-.

-- bueno a mi…en realidad no se si es gustar gustar… pero se me mueve el piso xD- dijo tratando de omitir quien era…-.

--pues.. quien es- dijo lentamente Ryota para incomodar a Hanamichi-.

-- bien es…es…uhm…R-rukawa-dijo rápido-.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eran como las 4:00 de la tarde… y al fin decidieron ir hacia el lago… Ryota estaba nadando… Mitsui estaba espiando a unas mujeres de la cabaña cercana… Rukawa había ido a caminar… y el, se encontraba tirado en el pasto… meditando sobre los recuerdos…

Decidió ir a caminar por el bosque… aun se sentía confundido… y le molestaba esa sensación… al conversación con Ryota igualmente le había dado más confianza… pero… tenia que solucionarlo que le sucedía, pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más se alejaba del grupo… internándose así en el bosque. Cuando cayó en conciencia de que ya era de noche pensó que se había perdido pero no fue así… de pronto escucho unas voces a lo lejos… pudo distinguirlas… eran de Rukawa y…Mitsui… aunque los celos se lo comieran por dentro decidió escuchar lo que hablaban.

--Rukawa… detente… de seguro que ya volvió a la cabaña…- decía desesperado Mitsui… pero Rukawa parecía no escucharlo- vamos Rukawa volvamos… no creo que este perdido…-.

-- no, yo sé que ese do'aho debe estar por aquí… yo lo vi marcharse…- decía Rukawa tratando de avanzar un poco más, pero fue detenido por una de las fuertes manos de Mitsui… trato de soltarse pero parecía que el otro chico no lo quería dejar ir…- Mitsui suéltame… necesito encontrarlo… y tu sabes porque…- esas palabras congelaron a Hanamichi _"tu sabes porque" _si no se equivocaba deberían estar hablando de él puesto que al único que se encontraba allí cerca y que le digiera do'aho era él… Hanamichi Sakuragi… pero el "_saber porque_" le molestaba… Ru… su Ru le había contado un secreto a ese Mitsui… y al parecer sobre él?- por favor suéltame…- dijo Rukawa dedicándole una de sus frías miradas a su "amigo" Mitsui…, pero no se percato de lo que el otro chico quería hacer… lentamente Hasashi se iba acercando a la cara de Rukawa…

Quería besarlo… nesecitaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos… pero de pronto escucho unos murmullos y vio que unos matorrales se movían… hasta que cayo Hanamichi de boca al piso… pero paso desapercibido por Mitsui de que él había podido escuchar la conversación porque más parecía que había rodado cuesta abajo- al fin te encontramos Sakuragi- dijo Mitsui alejándose de Rukawa…-**_maldito idiota… uhm me interrumpió… pero si me interrumpió debió haber sucedido por algo…uhmmm que extraño se me hace todo esto ñ.ñ aunque jejeje_** creíamos que te habías perdido Sakuragi, pero me alegro que estés bien…- termino diciendo Mitsui con una sonrisa falsa en su boca…-.

--**_que mentiroso… sino me hubiera caído apropósito lo hubiera besado… pero no sucedió, así que estoy contento por eso…pero… tengo que hablar con Rukawa… tengo que hacerlo… pero como…_** jejej gracias por venirme a buscar… -dijo también con una sonrisa falsa en su boca- podemos volver a la cabaña?... estoy algo cansado…-.

--esta bien… volvamos…- dijo Mitsui-.

Comenzaron a caminar… Mitsui iba a la cabecera y le seguían unos Rukawa y Hanamichi muy callados a decir verdad… cualquier persona que les viera diría de que están enfermos por el echo de no haber empezado aun una pelea estúpida… pero no era por eso… ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al llegar a la casa se dieron cuenta de que Ryota se había puesto a jugar pool (N/A: jajaja no lo mencione pero si… tiene una mesa de pool) entonces se pusieron por parejas para hacer un juego… Rukawa con Mitsui y Hanamichi con Ryota…

-- pero para hacer más emocionante el juego… porque no apostamos algo?...- propuso de manera extraña Mitsui…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uhh! Volví XD no estaba muerta andaba de parranda xDDDD**

**Jejejeje lo siento para los que ya se habían olvidado de mi… pero gracias para los que tuvieron la paciencia de leerlo de todas maneras**

**Se que a lo mejor no hay excusa que valga xD**

**Pero bueno…**

**Gracias a YouKai, ****-Amaya Seo-****, Nian, Elena, ****piri-chan.anti-kikio****-Ginny-Ron-y-no-se-quien-mierda-mas, sakura y a AGUILA FANEL… mucha grax!!!!**

**Ah este capitulo tmb va como un regalo de navidad.!**


End file.
